Distributed storage systems employ storage devices residing at multiple locations across a network. Distributed storage systems range in size and complexity. The ability to access the features of a distributed storage system provides instant flexibility and adaptability in computing. A distributed storage system may provide access to a plurality of different types of assets. For example, a distributed storage system may provide access to physical machines, virtual machines, containers, and other distributed assets. A virtual machine (VM) is a software artifact that, when executed on appropriate hardware, creates an environment that allows for a virtualization of various resources of an actual physical computer system (e.g., a server, a mainframe computer, etc.). The actual physical computer system is typically referred to as a “host machine,” and the operating system of the host machine is typically referred to as the “host operating system.” Physical machines may include storage devices, processing devices, or other physical devices. Containers are designed to keep applications and their runtime components together. They can be effective at isolating application to prevent conflicts between applications. In some cases, containers don't contain an operating system or kernel. In some examples, containers may share the same host and share the same kernel.